


End of the Day

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I know at the end of the day<br/>is you want what you want and you say what you say<br/>and you'll follow your heart even though it'll break sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by One Direction's End of the Day

Marinette sighed as she walked up to the school.  
Draped across the entrance was a sign that read “PROM 2016.”  
She had been dreading this day since it was first announced. Over the years, Alya and Nino had become a thing, so she and Alya hadn’t been able to go together as friends, and she had no hope of going with Adrien because Chloe asked him to go with her. Marinette was the only person in her class going alone.  
Marinette stared at the sign and was tempted to turn around and leave. She had continually told Alya earlier that day, that she wasn’t going to go, but as they got ready together Alya convinced her it would be fine, and she would have fun.  
She was about to turn around and leave when Adrien walked up beside her.  
“Hey, Adrien. Where’s Chloe? I figured she would be with you.”  
“She’s probably off pouting somewhere because I’m not her date.”  
Marinette couldn’t believe Adrien wasn’t going with Chloe, and she couldn’t help but notice how he was looking at her and acting a bit strange.  
“You’re not?”  
“No, I don’t like Chole like that, I’ve known her since I was young, she’s like a sister to me.”  
“I’d bet she feels different.”  
“Yea.”  
He paused, and they stood outside the school for a second.  
“Well, are you going in Marinette?”  
“Uh, yea I guess.”  
Marinette started to walk in when Adrien offered her his arm. “We might as well go in together.”  
“I guess so.”  
Marinette hooked her arm in his and tried not to blush as they entered the school.  
As soon as they walked in Alya shot Marinette an inquisitive look, and Marinette replied with a look that showed she had just as many questions as her friend did.  
Adrien let go of Marinette’s arm as Alya came over to them, and turned to her. He looked down at his hands and was fiddling with them. If Marinette didn’t know him better she would’ve guessed he was nervous.  
“I guess I’ll see you around. I’m gonna go find Nino.”  
“Okay.”  
\----------  
Adrien turned toward Nino, but as he was walking, someone else pulled him to the dance floor. When he finally saw who had grabbed him, he wasn’t surprised to see Chloe Bourgeois.  
“Hey, Adrien. Wasn’t sure if you’d show up.”  
“Why wouldn’t I come?”  
“Because you don’t have a date.”  
“So?”  
“Well, it’s just embarrassing to show up without a date.”  
“Isn’t that what you did?”  
“It’s different with me because I’m the most popular girl in school. I mean look at Marinette. She came without a date, and now she’s forced to pull Alya away from her own date. I mean, what a loser.”  
Adrien looked over at Marinette and saw her looking at them. She was the nicest person in their class and didn’t deserve to have someone talk about her like this.  
“You know what Chloe? I don’t want to dance with you anymore, not that I ever wanted to any wanted to anyways and don’t talk about Marinette like that ever again. There is more niceness in her hand than there is in your whole body, and I’d rather dance with her than with you any day.”  
He walked away before Chloe could even process what he had just said. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and when he did he found he was heading straight toward Marinette who was now standing alone.  
\----------  
Marinette couldn’t believe she had just been escorted into prom by Adrien. There was no way Alya was ever going to let this down.  
“Girl! What was that?”  
“I don’t know. We just ran into each other when we got here and offered me his arm. He said he figured we might as well go in together. That’s it.”  
Marinette saw Alya’s face and knew she wasn’t satisfied with her answer.  
“That’s all. I swear.”  
“I believe you, but I think he likes you.”  
“No, he was just being friendly”  
“The hottest guy in school walks you into prom, and he was just being friendly? Sure.”  
Sometimes Marinette appreciated when her friend meddled with her life, but this was not one of those times. Marinette just wanted this night to be over, preferably without anything embarrassing happening.  
“Alya, please don’t do anything, not tonight.”  
“I’ll try my hardest, but no promises.”  
Marinette had her back to the dance floor, and she was Alya’s face light up.  
“I won’t do anything! I got to get back to my date. Have fun!”  
Marinette didn’t understand her friend’s sudden change until she turned around, and saw Adrien heading right toward her.  
Marinette had only had a second before he reached her.  
Adrien stood beside her.“Hey, Marinette.”  
“Hi, Adrien.”  
Adrien scratched his head. “Do you want- Would you care to dance.”  
Marinette was shocked as he stumbled over his words, but then the meaning of his words smacked her in the face.  
‘I must be dreaming. He didn’t actually say that did he?’  
Marinette saw him holding out his hand and realized she wasn’t dreaming and needed to answer him.  
“S- Sure” She placed her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor.  
“Adrien. I don’t know how to dance.”  
“Neither do I. I’ve actually never been to a dance before tonight.”  
Marinette always forgot that he had been homeschooled for so long.  
“This is my first dance as well. I didn’t even want to come tonight, but Alya made me come.”  
“Really? Nino made me come too.”  
Marinette heard the music slow, and she glanced around nervously.  
The first thing she saw was Chloe glaring at the two of them.  
Then she saw Alya give her a thumbs up as she wrapped her hands around Ninos neck and start to sway.  
Marinette was nervous. She understood that Alya was showing her what to do, but she had never danced before, let alone with a boy, especially not with Adrien.  
She reached up to do as Alya had shown then hesitated when she realized how close they were going to be.  
‘Alya definitely bribed the DJ to play a slow song.’  
Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Adrien’s hands on her back. Not knowing what to do, she looked up at him and tried not to blush, and failed. She could feel her cheeks burning, but she could also see Adrien’s cheeks doing the same.  
\----------  
Adrien felt his cheeks growing hotter as Marinette looked up at him. He had loved the soft blue of her eyes since he had met her, but being this close to her now allowed him to really see the complexity of their color.  
“Marinette. Can I tell you something?”  
He could see that she was nervous, but he guessed that it was because she had never danced with anyone before.  
“Yeah.”  
“I love Ladybug.”  
She stopped dancing. “What?”  
“Let me finish. I have loved her since she first showed up.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“Hold on. Recently, though, I began to like you as more than a friend. As I liked you, I realized how unattainable Ladybug was, but I also realized I wasn’t settling for you because I love you more than I love her.”  
Marinette looked stunned, but he kept going.  
“I realize you might not like me like that, but all I know at the end of the day, is that you want who you want and you'll follow your heart even though it'll break sometimes, but you're the one that I want at the end of the day.”  
Marinette still looked surprised, but then her surprise turned to something else which he couldn’t figure out what was. She dropped her hand from his neck. Adrien felt disappointment arise in his stomach.  
‘She doesn’t love me... It’s fine. I’m gonna be fine. I’ll get over her.’  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Marinette grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the closest empty classroom. She pulled the door shut, and closed the blinds to the windows. No one would be able to see them  
“Marinette? What are-”  
“Shh.”  
‘Oh my goodness. What is she doing?’  
Marinette walked toward Adrien, crossing the room in a few strides.  
‘Is she going to kiss me? I’m wasn’t ready for this, but I guess this means she does like me.’  
Marinette stopped a foot front him and looked into his eyes.  
“Adrien.”  
Marinette closed the space between them then she started to glow. Adrien lost any control he had over the situation, which wasn’t much when Marinette kissed him. He didn’t know why or how she was glowing, but he didn’t care.  
‘Marinette is kissing me! I can’t believe it!’  
She stopped kissing him, and when she stepped back it wasn’t Marinette he saw. He saw Ladybug, who he had pinned over for years.  
“Marinette? You’re Ladybug?”  
“Yes. You told me that you liked Ladybug, but then you also said you loved Marinette. All I could think was that you were confused about your feelings, but the two people you loved were one in the same. I knew I had to tell you because…”  
She pause. He stepped closer, wanting to kiss her again but needing to hear what she was going to say.  
“I love you, Adrien.”  
“I love you too.”  
He pulled her into a long kiss.  
“We should probably get back to the dance.”  
Marinette began to pull him to the door.  
“You probably shouldn’t leave as Ladybug. That might not go over well.”  
“Oh, yeah. Thanks.”  
She released her transformation and headed toward the door again.  
“Marinette? One more thing.”  
He pulled her close and kissed her again.  
He saw her face turn red, and he led her out the door.  
\----------  
Alya finished the slow dance with Nino.  
“Hey Nino, I’m going to go find Marinette and see how her dance went with Adrien. She’s gonna kill me for having the DJ play a slow song. I’ll be back, though.”  
“Alright. See you then.”  
Alya walked around the dance floor trying to find Marinette and Adrien. She didn’t find them there, so she went to see if they were at the snack table. Alya didn’t know where they could be. After a minute, she gave up and grabbed two cups which she filled with punch for her and Nino. As she turned around to head back to her date, she saw Adrien lead Marinette out of one of the classrooms, both of them blushing fiercely. They made their way to the dance floor, and Alya left her friend alone for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
